bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Herself
Amy amy.jpg|Amy. Prin17.png|Amy wants Sheldon to kiss Snow White to wake her up. Eq23.png|Amy ready for the prom. amy smiles.jpg|Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. MD11.png|Amy's new daring dress. MD7.png|The brain is the sexiest organ. Fig3.png|Amy in her kitchen dressed for Christmas Eve. Amy busy with her work.png|Amy busy with her work. Eq30.png|Amy thinking about her prom clean-up experience. Tums16.png|Oh, look at that pretty bird. Fort41.png|Fort Cozy McBlanket. Zam12.png|Amy figuring out the riddle. amy and her heels.gif|Amy and her new yellow heels. Kt23.png|She's pregnant, not a bloodhound. MM8.jpg|Amy talking to Penny about the breakup. Kt20.png|What a nice gift for an astrophysicist. amy and the slumber party.png|Amy reading from Wikipedia on slumber party activities. amy on skype.png|Amy teaching Sheldon a muscle-relaxing massage technique. CRP19.png|Dr. Lorvis thinks Sheldon knows his way around women. Amy smiles. amy-farrah-fowler_187317.png|Amy smiling. Aq38.png|Brokenhearted after Sheldon says that he doesn't want to get back together. Aq35.png|Joyfully talking to Sheldon. Fenc42.png|Now I understand the rabbit story. Corr6.png|Amy joins the party. App5.png|Amy tells Sheldon hat she won't be his roommate. App3.png|Amy trying to help her ex-boyfriend. Sf20.png|Shocked by Sheldon's angry FWF episode. Sf13.png|I could have been a moment of weakness. Po31.png|Sheldon, you still need to give me time. Po27.png|Amy feeling all alone. Po16.png|What? Tj5.png|Still defending Sheldon. Po8.png|We broke up. Can you come over? Po6.png|I'll try and catch the bridal boutique from here. Ash16.png|What are you doing here, Bernadette? Bet72.png|I'm not that hungry. Fenc62.png|Sheldon leaving Amy after she learns he's dating. Fenc59.png|Unhappy that Sheldon has moved on. Amys8.png|Feeling popular and hip while talking to Penny. CRP7.png|Sheldon does have a way with women. Snap20.png|Stimulating a starfish's pleasure cells. I_dont_know_what_to_say.jpg|I don't know what to say. Bet107.png|Virgin no longer. Bet106.png|After glow. Bet46.png|I can't believe it. Bet44.png|Did he say that? Fenc6.png|Upset Amy. Fenc30.png|Amy joining the party. Fenc29.png|I don't know how to turn guys down. Fenc28.png|Appreciating Barry Kripke in the nude. S6EP02 - Amy.jpg|Amy helping with Bernadette's wedding presents. Snap19.png|Amy working in her lab. Amy_says_hi.jpg|Amy smiling at Sheldon ready for bed. Come_in.jpg|Come in. Fenc36.png|Let's give them a chance to talk. Fig41.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. HS36.png|The guys are choosing Amy a date. BA28.png|Maybe later I'll see you in your birthday suit. Amy_is_Ready.jpg|Looking seductive. Zam29.png|Asking Leonard intimate questions. TO24.png|I killed the mood? Ash3.png|Amy happy on her date with Dave. MD11.png|Amy starts dating wearing a new dress. MD7.png|To some people the brain is the sexiest organ. BA53.png|My greatest present was the day you were born. fl64.png|She didn't tell us she was getting married. fl39.png|Amy quietly listening to Sheldon's apology. TO23.png|Do you see the irony in your worship of a man with super speed? TO22.png|Amy is mad at Sheldon. BA28.png|Amy is hoping to spend his the night with him. Iss4.png|Confused at being called an asteroid. Iss3.png|Touched by Sheldon's gesture. Iss1.png|Smiling at Sheldon. Capture-20151208-173915.png|Seductive Amy. Iss50.png|That's so romantic. Bet84.png|Entering her bedroom. Bet83.png|Amy comes in ready for Sheldon. Fort39.png|Amy's head popping out of the fort roof. gt32.png|There's been a study... Pn54.png|Amy rocking. gt34.png|Amy staring at Stuart's costume. TO21.png|Amy giving Sheldon the sarcasm he wanted. Bet70.png|Putting her flowers in water. Bet65.png|Come in. Bet17.png|You weren't going to spend my birthday with me? Bet16.png|What's wrong? Calling Dave.jpg|Inviting Dave over. TO56.png|Unhappy Amy. gt20.png|I don't enjoy our Relationship Agreement meetings. gt21.png|Sorry! VV40.png|That's so sweet. Fe64.png|Amy. Sheldon_informing_Amy_of_his_decision.jpg|I'm spending your birthday with you. VV30.png|Trust me. Those interested in flags will be home on Valentine's Day. gt23.png|Oh Sheldon! ju2.png|Amy can't read Sheldon's cryptic email. ju5.png|Sheldon's hard to read email. ju6.png|Amy's sign. ju12png|Does that computer have... ju1.png|Amy breaking up. Kt13.png|Checking on the cost of Raj's gift. Pn46.png|Sheldon is so wasted. Kt8.png|Amy has no idea. ju51.png|What did you have in mind? ju52.png|Amy wondering why she had to go home to Skype with Sheldon. Ju3.png|Sheldon's monitor is failing. gt24.png|I never knew that... gt26.png|Standing committees are so fascinating. Den21.png|Giving Penny a test. fl21.png|We are not going shopping. fl22.png|Confused that Stuart came. rv54.png|Amy watching the drama. TO55.png|Seriously talking to Sheldon about them. TO54.png|Hello....Sheldon. Pants19.png|Amy doesn't get roses. TO53.png|This relationship is taking a toll on me. PAnts27.png|Amy smiling at Sheldon. Pants26.png|Sheldon calls flowers "severed plant genitals". Pants23.png|Talking about the visit of both the guys' mothers. Fotr21.png|Amy is getting to spend the night. Fort24.png|You have yourself a sleepover. Fort23.png|Amy hid a sleepover kit two years ago. TO56.png|Amy needs to re-evaluate her and Sheldon's relationship. Fort22.png|Amy in their fort. TO55.png|Amy taking a break from being with Sheldon. TO54.png|She loves Sheldon, but needs to re-evaluate their relationship. TO53.png|Being with Sheldon is too much physically and emotionally. TO52.png|Amy finds being Sheldon's girlfriend very challenging. 2M24.png|Does it have to be on Earth? Fig40.png|Amy loves her Christmas present. tju37.png|Amy in shock after learning about Sheldon's pack rat obsession. Prin14.png|Snow White waiting for her kiss. Tu1.png|Amy looking sad after Raj drives off her new friend. Ext9.png|Amy talking to Sheldon at home in Texas. Urn16.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. Eq21.png|Amy after Sheldon says he can't go through with the prom. Den3.png|Amy in her lab. Urn12.png|In the hospital waiting room during Leonard's operation. MrsZack13.png|Amy and the rumba. Fig46.png|Calling out another "fun" Victorian parlor game. Eq33.png|Amy told she can't lie down on Sheldon's bed during her panic attack. Fig53.png|Amy wishing Sheldon a Merry Christmas. Fig52.png|Amy loves the photograph Sheldon gave her. Qw4.png|Amy suffering through Sheldon working during date night. Twv- Amy.jpg|Amy is upset by Sheldon. SWI8.png|I should have thought my plan out better. SWI14.png|Wild swing trying to return Raj's serve. Ped7.png|Eleven minutes! BD7.jpg|What's wrong Sheldon? IWL1.png|Amy diagrams the premise how Sheldon has affected everyone. Val13.png|Amy jealous of Howardette's romancing. Nova22.png|Amy ready for partying in Las Vegas. everybody hurts.gif|A devastated Amy playing "Everybody Hurts" on her harp. amy hungover.jpg|Amy is hungover the morning after passing out on her bathroom floor. Amy''s field is more superior.jpg|Explainiing why her field of study is more superior than Sheldon's field. amy devastated.jpg|Amy is devastated after being left out by the girls who went bridesmaid dress shopping without her. Bu19 (2).png|Sheldon learns that Amy stayed in Detroit to avoid him when he was sick. HS34.png|The gang looking over guys for Amy. HS19.png|Her life is not under her control. HS18.png|The gang is choosing dates for her. HS15.png|Worried about her friends comments that she was seeing guys. HS14.png|Amy sorry that she didn't tell them about dating. HS11.png|Don't look at that! Bu13 (2).png|Amy happy to see her boyfriend. Bu13 (1).png|Trying to explain his faults in a loving manner. amy and tumor.png|Amy slicing a brain specimen to look for tumors. amy post-date with Stuart.jpg|Amy saying goodbye to Stuart after their date in front of her apartment. Amy in her bridesmaid dress.gif|Amy trying on a bridesmaid dress. S5EP16 - Amy in her lab.jpg|Amy in her lab. Stage11.jpg|Giving advice to Sheldon. Clean2.png|Amy likes Sheldon's Christmas present. The weekend vortex amy frowns.jpg|Amy frowns to hear her plans with Sheldon may be disrupted. Amy farrah fowler.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler. Bet92.png|Sheldon understands. Bet91.png|I have this image in my head. The Launch Acceleration Amy.jpg|Amy smiles at Sheldon. Gut1.jpg|Enjoying a spanking. Ice11.png|Amy trying on granny clothes. amy as maid of honor.jpg|Amy dressed up in her maid of honor dress with her tiara. TBBT 6x03 Amy.jpg|Amy. Wild8.png|Amy looking at her phone. Ghj14.jpg|Amy is left out of dress shopping. Ghj12.png|Amy introducing her "amazing behind the scenes wedding video". FI26.png|Have you seen Sheldon? Bu67.png|Amy apologizing sarcastically. Lev23.png|Sheldon thanks Amy for helping. rv70.png|They're filling up on bread. Kl82.png|Amy deciding to give Dave another try. Kl80.png|Amy inviting Dave over. Kl79.png|Talking to Dave. rv27.png|You're welcomed! FI19.png|Amy making Sheldon Strawberry Quik to calm him down. Sick2.png|Amy hears that Sheldon wants to apply vapor rub to her chest. Sick1.png|Amy at home with the flu. Comic11.png|Amy wondering if Penny picked up a girl at a bar. Aq31.png|How many other men have you dated? Huh? Aq29.png|Discussing her dates with other guys with Sheldon. Aq21.png|"Hi Sheldon", talking to her friend. Aq19.png|Sheldon asks her about the men she has been dating. Aq17.png|I walked into that one. Fe18.png|When did you get the ring? bg36.png|When did you get arrested? Amy_setting_the_mood.jpg|Setting a mood. HappyAmy.jpg|Amy never looking happier getting ready to move in with Sheldon. Bet87.png|Removing her glasses. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-13.jpg|Amy brings upset Bernadette a Happy Meal. Redo51.png|Amy providing the music. 10.04 tce-3.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with her boyfriend. Mil18.png|Joking about her seminar. Mil10.pnHab10.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Hab11.png|Thinking about living in Biodome. Hab13.png|Yes?? Hab15.png|Getting advice from Leonard. Hab22.png|Alone at last. Hab45.png|It’s not what you think. Hab24.png|We are now officially living together. Hab54.png|Their empty bed. Hab26.png|Amy unpacking. tub42.png|Me. It was mittens. tub25.png|I prefer to think of him as high-maintenance. tub52.png|It’s a nice enough spot. tub53.png|You know, if I’m going to start standing up for myself. tub58.png|Sheldon found his spot warm. Who? K75.png|Amy rolls her eyes at Sheldon. K64.png|Happy at the brunch Sheldon set up. K65.png|Amy surprised by the table setting. K60.png|But as it is, I didn’t know and therefore my surprise would be unsurprising. K47.png|Watching Sheldon open the champagne. K43.png|Amy greeting Stuart. K16.png|Embarrassed. K5.png|Amy ignored. 10.08 tbbi-19.jpg|Reacting to Sheldon's seduction attempts V11.png|Stunned when Sheldon asks about her apartment. V12.png|Trying to deflect Sheldon's inquiries. V13.png|Amy changing the subject. V44.png|Are you saying you’d like to live with me? V45.png|Gasps! V46.png|Whatever! V47.png|Whatever! V66.png|Again pings Amy. V80.png|Countering his donkey argument. Bb36.png|That was a close one. Bb30.png|It was like being hit on by Rat Pack Pee-wee Herman. Bb19.png|Walking the rose path. Bb20.png|Um? Bb21.png|I thought is smelled like a petting zoo in here. Bb13.png|Not right now. Bb10.png|Shocked by Sheldon's baby suggestion. Bb11.png|Make a baby? What are you talking about? CL1.png|Do you want to do some redecorating? CL18.png|Thank you??? CL21.png|I don't think you do. CL30.png|Amy gets called cute. HPAmy.png|Harriet Potter has things on her mind. AB6.png|Sexy Amy wizard. Cv19.jpg|Sexy Amy. cv14.jpg|Amy spicing up their sex life. Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Articles With Photos Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial Category:Amy